La nouvelle génération
by Lchoute88
Summary: Petit cross over Buffy the slayer/Glee
1. Résumé

**La nouvelle génération**

**Cross over : Buffy the slayer/Glee**

**Cast : Naya Rivera (Santana Lopez) ; Heather Morris (Brittany S. Pierce) ; Lea Michelle (Rachel Berry) ; Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray); Antony steward Heard (Giles) ; Alyson Hannigan (Willow) ; Iyari Limon (Kennedy) ; Nicolas Brandon (Alex) ; Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy) ; Eliza Dushku (Faith)**

**Rating : M**

**Lovers : Beaucoup de "Brittana" avec un peu de "Faberry", un léger "Fuffy" et une petite touche de "KenLow"**

**Résumé** : _Petit cross over entre __**Buffy**__ et __**Glee**__… 5 ans après la destruction de Sunnydale. Peu de choses changent au niveau de la série __**Buffy**__ mis a part que cette dernière est avec __**Faith**__ depuis 4 ans, qu'elles sont mariées depuis deux ans et qu'elles sont heureuses à New York. A Cleveland, __**Giles**__ dirige un lycée qu'ils ont appelé __**« Slay-witch High School »**__, __**Willow**__ étant professeur de magie (cela va de soit ^^), __**Kennedy**__ professeur d'art martiaux, __**Dawn**__ professeur de connaissances en démonologie secondé par son mari __**Andrew**__… Et pour __**Alex**__, sachez que même si ce lycée est bondé de Tueuses et de sorcières, cela n'empêche en rien d'organiser des bals de promo ou des fêtes saisonnières… Il y a donc également une matière qu'on peut considérer comme une option facultative dénommée __**« Slaywitch Academy »**__… un domaine détente qu'Alex connait sur le bout des doigts. __**Cordélia**__ dirige une équipe de chearleaders et __**Gunn**__ coach les sorciers-footballeur (Je vous ai dit… un vrai lycée ^^)._

_Dans ce lycée, vous l'aurait deviné, se trouvent des Tueuses ET des Sorciers. Il est évident qu'il y a plus de femmes Tueuses (et sorcières) que d'hommes sorciers et les classes sont nombreuses. Dans l'une d'entre elles se trouvent **Santana Lopez** (Jeune Tueuse adolescente Hispanique de 17 ans avec un caractère bien trempé, capitaine de l'équipe de chearleaders) et sa meilleure amie **Quinn Fabray** (Tueuse adolescente de 17 ans également, co-capitaine des chearleaders). Dans une autre classe se trouvent **Brittany S. Pierce** (Sorcière adolescente de 17 ans, au caractère doux et innocent avec une vision particulière de la vie, inscrite au « Slaywitch Academy ») et sa meilleure amie **Rachel Berry** (Sorcière adolescente de 17 ans, très peu modeste, bavarde à n'en plus finir et a le don d'exaspérer tout le lycée. Elle est également inscrite au « Slaywitch Academy » en tant que chanteuse du groupe qui organise les fêtes saisonnières)._

_Il est important de préciser que dans ce lycée comme dans tout autre, il y a une guerre des clans entre les « Slayers » et les « Witches » donc je vous laisse deviner la grande péripétie de l'histoire… Amour interdit, retour d'anciennes connaissances… _

_**Je ne vous en dit pas plus et attend vos reviews pour ce petit résumé afin de savoir déjà si oui où non cette histoire vous intéresse et si je peux commencer à écrire…**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : le commencement**

_Il longea le souterrain qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis 5 ans pour arriver face au trône. Il posa un genou à terre en baissant la tête, prononçant un « Maître » lorsqu'il attendit les ordres. Son ''maître'' assis sur le trône lui ordonna de se lever et de parler._

**Nous l'avons trouvé**, _dit enfin le vampire_

**Et où est-elle ?** _Lui demande son maître_

_Le vampire hésite avant de répondre ce qui provoque une légère frustration de son maître._

**J'attend** **!** _Reprit-il_

**Sous le lycée des Tueuses.**

**Parfait !**

**Maître, si je peux me permettre…**

_Ce dernier le regarde attentivement puis l'oblige à continuer._

**Est-ce vraiment prudent de l'ouvrir de nouveau alors qu'elle se trouve justement en dessous de nos problèmes ?**

_Mais l'homme assis sur son trône n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le vampire face à lui devint poussière en 1 seconde. L'homme en question n'avait en réalité rien d'humain. Celui-ci ressemblait en fait à un squelette avec les muscles et les veines apparentes, sans la peau. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite puis s'adressa à la personne qui était à sa droite._

**Amy, chérie… était-ce nécessaire de le pulvériser ?**

_Amy, la sorcière ennemie de Willow sortit de l'ombre en souriant et s'approchant de Warren._

**Je hais les vampires ! Et celui là devenait trop curieux.**

**Moi je dirais plutôt que tu es stressée en ce moment, à l'idée de revoir notre** **petite sorcière préférée**, _répliqua Warren_.

_La jeune femme fut quelque peu vexée._

**Pas du tout ! Elle ne me fait pas peur et encore moins ses petites protégées Tueuses ! J'ai seulement hâte d'en finir avec elle.**

_Warren sourit._

**Comme je te comprends !**

**xxOxx**

**HIJA DE PUTA ! TOI ET TES KILOS EN TROP, VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER !**

_Dans le couloir du lycée, Santana Lopez venait d'insulter Lauren Izies qui riait à n'en plus finir accompagnée de ses camarades de classe. En effet, l'hispanique s'était retrouvée avec une queue de tigre à cause d'un sort et tentait maintenant de se dégager des bras de Quinn qui tentait de la calmer, en vain._

**Lopez, calme-toi !** _Supplia la blonde_.

_Mais Santana était pleine de rage. Elle réussit à se dégager des prises de la blonde pour sauter sur la pauvre Lauren qui était désormais maintenu au sol._

**Tu vas m'enlever ça MAINTENANT !** _Cria t-elle en tirant les cheveux de Lauren_

**« SÉPARÉ ! »**

…

_Santana se retrouva propulsée loin de Lauren qui se leva et regarda son sauveur. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, elle baissa légèrement la tête._

**Madame Rosenberg…**

_Willow était furieuse. Elle regarda Santana qui se levait péniblement et commença à questionner._

**Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?!**

_Elle attendit une réponse._

**Elle m'a insulté de vache laitière**… _répond Lauren_

**Donc je me suis vengée !**

**Comment ça tu…**

…**M'enfin c'est quoi ce bordel ? Le cours commence dans 5 minutes !**

_Kennedy venait d'arriver légèrement furax et se calma lorsqu'elle vit que Willow était avec ses élèves. Elles restent toutes deux professionnelles devant eux malgré tout même si ces derniers étaient au courant de leur relation._

**Une de tes élèves a insulté une des miennes**, _ajouta la rouquine_.

_Santana regarde Kennedy et lui montre sa queue de tigre._

**A cause de cette sorcière je me retrouve avec une queue collée au derrière !**

_Willow écarquilla les yeux et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Lauren qui baissait d'avantages la tête lorsque Kennedy ne put se retenir de rire._

**Moi je trouve qu'elle définit parfaitement ton caractère !**

_Mais Willow ne le voyait pas sous cet angle._

**Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Kennedy ! Lauren n'aurait jamais du lancer un sort et elle le sait ! **

**Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va quand même pas les envoyer chez Rupert !**

**Non… tu vas faire ton cours et je garde mademoiselle Lopez avec moi pour faire le contre-sort.**

**Ok**, _dit simplement la brune_. **Au trot les gonz !**

_Les Tueuses ne se font pas prier et courent en direction de la salle d'entraînement, suivis de près par Kennedy, laissant Willow gérer la situation._

**Bon jeunes gens, direction la cour, je vous y rejoins dans 10 minutes.**

_Les sorciers sortent alors du couloir, laissant Willow avec Santana._

**Quand à vous, avec moi !**

_La jeune brune ne se fit pas prier et suivit le professeur jusqu'à sa salle. Lorsqu'elle y entre, elle constate la présence d'une blonde, qui était assise derrière son bureau._

**Brittany ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Je vous ai entendu dire d'aller en cours alors je suis là…** _répond la blonde en se levant. _**Mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi les autres sont partis dehors… **

_Willow sourit. Le caractère innocent de cette jeune adolescente lui rappelait elle-même lorsqu'elle était au lycée de Sunnydale. Quand à Santana elle est restée en retrait et ne lâchait pas la blonde du regard. « Mais c'est qui, elle ? » pensait-elle._

**Je parlais de la cours de l'école, Brittany.**

**Oh…**

_La blonde se leva alors et sourit lorsqu'elle croisa Santana._

**Salut, je m'appelle Brittany S. Pierce.**

_« Hein ? C'est à moi qu'elle parle ? » Puis elle resta fixé sur les yeux bleus océan de la blonde qui la perturbait._

**Santana…**

_Brittana sourit de plus belle lorsqu'elle porta son regard derrière le dos de la brune._

**Jolie…**

**Euh…**

_A cet instant Santana réalisa que la blonde parlait de la queue qu'elle avait à son postérieur et se mit à rougir._

**Merci…**

_N'ayant pas loupé une miette de la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Willow les regarde tour à tour et préféra ne pas intervenir, tant que la blonde n'aura pas quitté la salle._

**Bon… à bientôt… Santana Lopez !** _ajouta Brittany avant de quitter la salle de cours._

**Ouais…**

_La brune resta fixée sur l'entrée de la salle, lorsque Willow se mit à tousser._

**Mademoiselle Lopez ?**

**Ouais ?** _répondit la brune tout en restant fixée sur l'entrée_.

_Puis elle réagit et se tourna finalement vers la rouquine._

**Pardon, oui ?**

**Tout va bien ?** _Demanda Willow en souriant_

**Oui… désolée j'étais…**

**Ailleurs ? J'ai remarqué oui. Venez.**

_Elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle et sortit un livre intitulé « Conséquences et contre-sorts» d'une étagère. Elle l'ouvrit puis prononça une formule. La queue disparait par la suite, permettant à Willow de ranger son livre à sa place._

**M… Merci.**

**Pas de problèmes mais à l'avenir, évitez d'insulter mes élèves ! Elles sont beaucoup sur les nerfs en ce moment et je peux vous dire que vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir qu'une queue aux fesses !**

**Je… d'accord.**

_Willow sourit de nouveau puis engagea la conversation avec la brune, l'air de rien._

**Sinon, tout va bien ? **

**Euh oui oui… **

**Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes dans l'institut ?**

**Un an,** _répond la brune_.

**Hum… et vous vous sentez à votre place ici ?**

**Oui… c'est cool.**

**Ok… d'habitude je ne tutoie que mes élèves mais je peux faire une exception… Tu sais… je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'apprendre à gérer ses émotions, surtout en étant une Tueuse…**

_La jeune Tueuse ne dit rien, laissant Willow continuer._

**Et je sais aussi qu'il y a une « guerre des clans » entre les Tueuses et les Sorciers mais saches qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais… Je connais bien Lauren… elle a du mal à respecter les règles de la magie et en tire profit mais j'ai de très bons élèves… comme Brittany par exemple.**

_Santana fronça les sourcils et se demandait encore ce qu'elle faisait là, à écouter cette prof parler à n'en plus finir. Elle se contenta alors de hocher la tête à chaque phrase que disait la rouquine._

**Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, Kennedy va s'inquiéter. Si t'as besoin de n'importe quoi n'hésite pas, d'accord ? **

**Ok**

_Sur ces mots, Willow l'autorisa à sortir et rejoignit ses élèves dans la cour._

**xxOxx**

**Mademoiselle Summers ?**

_Dawn, qui venait de débuter son cours, laissa un des jeunes sorciers prendre la parole._

**Je t'écoute Rory.**

**Je ne pense pas que Dracula existe vraiment.** _Justifie le jeune homme_

**Oh, et qu'est ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?** _demande la jeune femme en souriant_

**Ce n'est qu'un mythe !**

**Alors toi t'es incroyable !** _S'exclame une jeune sorcière du nom de Tina_

**Tu es dans un lycée ou il y a des sorciers et des Tueuses de vampires mais tu n'y crois pas ?**

**Je n'ai pas dis que je ne croyais pas aux vampires mais c'est de Dracula dont on parle ! Ce n'est qu'une légende !** _Se défend Rory_.

_Pendant que les deux jeunes gens débâtaient sur ce sujet, Dawn repensa à l'épisode « Dracula ». Dracula que sa sœur a vaincu. Elle rit doucement en pensant qu'elle-même à cette époque n'y croyait pas. A 15 ans, elle venait tout juste de se faire à l'idée que le monde extérieur était rempli de démons et de vampires… tous ceux que sa sœur, la célèbre « Buffy » avait terrassé… accompagnée bien sûr de ses amis… mais elle était la seule ! La voila maintenant mariée … avec Faith ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Elle aussi était mariée maintenant… et tout comme sa sœur, c'était son pire ennemi au départ. En effet, Andrew avait réussi à gagner le cœur de Dawn peu de temps après Sunnydale. Il se comportait plus comme un adulte… sauf en ce qui concerne ses commentaires incessant sur les films et autres séries télévisées. C'est à ce moment précis que ce dernier fit son entrée dans la salle de cours, quelque peu essoufflé._

**Bonjour tous le monde, désolé du retard, j'étais avec le directeur.**

_Il s'assit à côté de sa femme en lui souriant simplement, ne souhaitant pas trop s'afficher devant ses élèves puis enchaîne :_

**Alors ? Qu'elle est le thème abordé aujourd'hui ?**

_Dawn le regarda tout sourire en lui répondant : _

**Dracula.**

**Oh… personnellement je n'ai pas eu affaire à lui mais toi si donc…**

**C'est vrai ça ?** _Intervint Tina_

_Dawn foudroya son mari du regard. Elle ne voulait pas raconter tout de suite son histoire, elle voulait d'abord savoir ce que pensait ses élèves, les entendre justifier l'inexplicable… mais bon… maintenant qu'elle avait tous ces regards impressionnés devant elle, elle ne put que sourire fièrement et se lever pour s'adresser à eux._

**En réalité, c'est ma sœur qui l'a affronté.** _Commence t-elle._

**Donc il existe ?** _Demande un élève._

**C'est exact.**

_Et c'est à ce moment là qu'une tonne de questions surgissent, du style « comment il est ? » « Est-il mort ? » « Vit-il dans un manoir ? »…_

**Wow**… _s'amuse Dawn_… **doucement, une question à la fois, les jeunes. Je dois vous avouer qu'à cette époque là j'avais un peu près votre âge donc moi aussi je doutais de son existence. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il avait réussit à posséder ma sœur et à la manipuler. Mais vous le savez aussi bien que moi que les Tueuses ne se laissent pas facilement abattre… en particulier ma sœur, elle avait ce don de survivre à toutes les épreuves inimaginable…** _« Enfin, presque » pensa Dawn, se rappelant de la fois où sa sœur s'est sacrifiée à sa place._

_Elle continue de parler de cette anecdote à tous les jeunes devant elle qui buvaient attentivement ses paroles sans rien dire, d'un air impressionné._

**xxOxx**

_Dans la salle d'entraînement, Kennedy faisait son cours avec un regard attentif, en particulier sur Santana. Elle repense au léger incident de plus tôt dans la matinée et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que la jeune Tueuse lui rappelait tant Faith et elle-même : Brune caractérielle qui ne se laissait pas impressionner. Kennedy continue de marcher entre les duos de filles qui répétait les mêmes gestes de combats qu'elles venaient d'apprendre lorsqu'elle entend une conversation : _

**M'enfin Lopez, concentre toi ! Ca fait deux fois que je prends le dessus !**

**Fais pas chier Q !**

**Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? t'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure !** _Réplique la blonde, visiblement inquiète._

**J'ai rien ! Tout est ok !**

_Kennedy, toujours au loin, jeta un regard discret vers les deux adolescentes. Quinn Fabray venait d'aider Santana à se relever du sol lorsque la blonde insiste : _

**D'habitude, je ne tiens pas plus de trois minutes face à toi ! T'es sûre que… ?**

**Mierda Q ! Je te dis que ça va !** _S'énerva la latina_.

_Kennedy continue d'être attentive à leur combat et constate, en effet, que l'hispanique n'avait pas la grande forme… du moins, elle avait l'air plutôt ailleurs. Santana et Quinn étaient toutes les deux les meilleures élèves de sa classe de deuxième année mais il est vrai que Santana a toujours été la plus agressive dans ses combats et la meilleure, en somme. La voir ainsi l'inquiéta et elle finit par se lever pour taper dans ses mains._

**C'est bon les girls, on arrête là !**

_Toutes les Tueuses se rassemblent au fond de la salle, attentives à leur professeur._

**Ce que j'ai vu est pas mal, ça commence à rentrer. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose… le combat ne se termine que lorsque le vampire est mort. Vous aurez beau l'achever de coup, il finit toujours par se lever. Il vous suffit d'être inattentive une seconde pour que vous soyez déjà morte.**

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, Santana, de son côté, n'y était pas. Elle avait le regard vide et l'esprit occupé… occupé par une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus azur du nom de Brittany. « Cette fille m'intrigue… c'est très bizarre, d'habitude je laisse personne m'approcher et elle… elle m'a parlé et j'ai rien dit. C'est une sorcière, peut être qu'elle aussi m'a jeté un sort… »_

**Santana ?** _Appela Kennedy._

_La jeune brune relève la tête vers la prof, légèrement tremblante._

**Ouai ?**

**Tout va bien, miss ? T'as pas l'air en forme, là.**

**Si si… tout va bien.**

_Kennedy ne put en ajouter lorsque la sonnerie du lycée retentit, laissant les jeunes Tueuses repartir._

**Santana, attends…**

_L'hispanique se mit à soupirer puis se tourne vers son professeur._

**Maintenant que tes cop's sont parties, tu peux me parler. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Rien du tout**. _Nie la brune_.

**Ne me prends pas pour une débile, miss ! Depuis que t'es entrée dans ma salle, tu es … absente ! C'est à cause du sort de tout à l'heure ?**

**Non, non rien à voir ! T'inquiète, tout va bien ! Désolée mais les chearleaders m'attendent…**

**Bon**… _dit simplement Kennedy, perplexe_. **Dans ce cas, je te retiens pas plus longtemps.**

_La brune partit alors sans demander son reste, laissant une Kennedy quelque peu suspicieuse. Elle se mit à soupirer bruyamment, épuisée par le comportement de l'hispanique. Sa façon d'être autant inattentive à son cours alors que d'habitude, c'est la première à intervenir, la rends légèrement perplexe. Kennedy appréciait énormément ses élèves et elle n'aimait pas du tout lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en forme. Elle soupira une seconde fois puis attendit au fond de la salle l'arrivée des Tueuses de première année._

**xxOxx**

_Alex Harris arrive en trombe dans sa salle de cours et remarque que tous ses élèves étaient présents. Il sourit alors et remarque ensuite Finn Hudson, élève sorcier de seconde année se lever._

**Monsieur Harris, j'aurai une annonce à faire, si vous le permettez.**

**Pas de soucis, on t'écoute…**

**Voilà… comme vous le savez, l'équipe de football part ce weekend pour affronter l'équipe de Los Angeles…**

… **ce qui est un exploit, je tiens à le préciser**. _Intervient Noah Puckerman_. **Le proviseur a enfin compris qu'il pouvait nous laisser jouer contre des humains…**

… **ça, c'est parce que vous arrivez enfin à jouer sans utiliser la magie.** _Précise Alex en souriant_. **Il me semble que la dernière fois que j'ai vu un entraînement de football, Sam s'est retrouvé sans bras !**

_Cette annonce provoque quelques fou rires lorsque Finn reprends parole._

**Le coach considère également que nous somme prêts et il se demandait si on ne pourrait pas organiser une petite fête ce vendredi pour encourager les joueurs et éventuellement, on pourrait peut être interpréter deux où trois chansons…**

… **attends Finn**, _intervient Rachel_. **Je devine que si l'équipe de football part, les chearleaders aussi ?**

**Logique**. _Répond le jeune sorcier_.

**As-tu oubliée que ces Tueuses partent toujours lorsque je commence à chanter ? C'est très humiliant…**

… **je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée**_, la coupe Alex_. **Je vais en toucher deux mots à mademoiselle Chase, en attendant je vous laisse élargir quelques idées sur la décoration du gymnase pour la fête d'encouragement.**

_Tous se mettent alors au travail, pendant qu'Alex se dirige vers le gymnase où Cordélia Chase entraînait ses chearleaders. La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise, en bas des gradins, jambes croisées, regardant attentivement la chorégraphie de ses filles. Alex la rejoint alors lorsque la chorégraphie fut terminée._

**Les filles, je vous félicite, je me suis ennuyée à mourir ! J-Lo, la prochaine fois que je te vois te ramasser comme tu l'as fais, tu auras affaire à moi !**

_Honteuse, Santana baissa les yeux lorsque la brune enchaîne : _

**Et ça se dit Tueuse ? Si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire un salto arrière, je ne vous imagine même pas face à un vampire ! Déguerpissez !**

_Les filles se mirent alors à courir vers les vestiaires, laissant Alex s'adresser à son amie._

**Hey, tu n'y va pas de main morte avec tes filles.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux, Harris !**

**Wow, cool. tu t'es levée de quel pied, ce matin ?!**

_Elle soupire, baissant la tête._

**Désolée, je suis sous pression depuis une semaine…**

… **toujours à cause de cette vision, hum ?** _Comprit Alex_

**En quelque sorte… Toutes les nuits je fais le même rêve. Au début je suis au gymnase, j'entraîne mes filles lorsque tout à coup, tout disparait ! Plus de** **gymnase, plus de filles…** _Elle baisse une seconde fois la tête_… **plus de lycée**… _Elle marque une pause et reprit_ : **et puis je la vois…**

… **la bouche de l'enfer. **_Conclut Alex_.

… **et j'aperçoit ensuite deux silhouettes devant moi et j'ai beau m'approcher, j'arrive pas à les distinguer.**

**Tu en as parlé à Giles ?**

**Pas encore… tu penses que j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ? Outre cette semaine, je n'avais plus de visions, je pensais même m'en être débarrassée depuis que Sunnydale a été détruite…**

**Je pense qu'on devrait faire une petite réunion tout à l'heure et en parler aux autres… mais en attendant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander…**

**Je t'écoute.**

**Voilà… je sais qu'il y a une espèce de guerre entre tes filles et mes élèves mais… comme tu le sais certainement déjà, Gunn voulait faire une fête ce vendredi…**

… **il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, oui.**

**Et je me suis dit que peut être… pour une fois… toi et les filles pourraient rester jusqu'à la fin ?**

**Tu me demandes d'obliger mes filles à assister à tes petites chansonnettes, c'est ça ?**

… **juste pour cette fois, s'il te plait. **

**Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**Oh et bien parce que tu n'as jamais pu résister à mon charme**, _plaisanta Alex._

_Cordélia rit doucement._

**Très bien mais je te préviens que ça risquerai de mal finir. Mes Tueuses sont, pour la plupart, très caractériels et tes élèves sont tous des sorciers donc j'espère que ça ne va pas finir en bain de sang.**

**Willow sera là pour intervenir au cas où**. _Dit simplement Alex en souriant_.

**Bon d'accord mais je te préviens ! … je ne veux pas entendre les chansons que toi et le gang avaient chantées autrefois avec ce démon. Elles sont toutes nazes ! Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais leur faire chanter des chansons nouvelles…**

… **et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour tes filles et mes élèves s'entendront pour une chorégraphie.**

**Faut pas exagérer non plus !**

_Alex sourit et repart rejoindre ses élèves, laissant Cordélia froncer les sourcils, repensant encore et toujours à sa vision._

**xxOxx**

_Les cours touchent à leur fin et certains élèves rejoignent alors leur dortoir tandis que d'autres ont préféré rester dans la salle d'entraînement… comme Santana par_ _exemple. Elle se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires, enlevant son uniforme de chearleaders pour enfiler son shorty et son débardeur de sport. Lorsqu'elle rejoint la salle, elle constate la présence de Quinn._

**J'ai faillis t'attendre, Q.**

**Désolé… je viens de me prendre la tête avec Rachel Berry donc je te laisse imaginer…**

**Tu parles de la sorcière de deuxième année qui parle tous le temps et qui se prends pour « miss-je-suis-meilleure-que-tous-le-monde » ?**

**Celle là même**. _Dit simplement Quinn_, **laçant ses baskets.**

**Estimes toi heureuse qu'elle t'ait pas jeté un sort**. _Plaisante Santana_.

**T'inquiète pas pour moi**. _Dis Quinn en souriant_. **C'est pas demain que je me retrouverai avec une queue de tigre au cul.**

_Le visage de Santana se ferme et foudroie son amie du regard._

**Bon, on commence ?**

**Quand tu veux**. _Répond Quinn, sourire aux lèvres_.

_Elles se mirent toutes deux en position de combat et Santana attaque la première. Quinn réussit à parer les coups sans trop de difficultés et continue de riposter. _

**T'es pas obligée de retenir tes coups, tu le sais ?** _Demande t-elle en soufflant_.

**Commence pas à me chauffer, Barbie**. _Grogne Santana_.

_Elles marquent une pause et continuent le combat lorsque Santana s'arrêta brusquement de se battre. Elle tourne la tête derrière elle en fronçant les sourcils et il suffit de cette seconde d'inattention pour permettre à Quinn de la faire tomber au sol en un fauchage de jambe. La brune fut quelque peu sonnée lorsqu'elle constate que Quinn était sur elle, la bloquant avec un sourire._

**J'ai** **gagnée**. _Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'elle constate que Santana ne bougeait toujours pas._ **Santana** **?**

_La brune ne lui répond toujours pas ce qui l'inquiète d'avantages._

**Lopez ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as bordel ?**

_Elle allait en rajouter lorsqu'une grande blonde apparut devant elle. Elle se releva brusquement de la brune et foudroie la fille du regard._

**T'es qui, toi ? D'où tu sors ?**

**Je suis désolée**. _Répond la blonde_. **Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je me suis juste perdue, j'essaye de rejoindre mes copines mais j'ai encore du mal avec mes dons…**

**C'est good, Q. **_Intervient Santana en se levant_. **Je la connais**.

**Salut Santana**. _Dis timidement la blonde_.

**S… salut.**

_L'hispanique se tourne vers son amie et lui présente._

**Q., voici Brittany… c'est une seconde…**

**Salut**. _Dit simplement son amie à la grande blonde, l'air méfiant_.

_Brittany lui sourit en guise de réponse et Santana intervient ensuite, légèrement tremblante._

**Alors comme ça… tu es perdue ? **

**Oui, je devais rejoindre Rachel, ma meilleure amie mais j'ai encore du mal à** **maîtriser mes téléportations. Je ne pensais pas atterrir ici.** _Dis Brittany, confuse_.

_Le cœur de Quinn s'accéléra à l'écoute du prénom prononcé par la blonde. « Meilleure amie de Rachel Berry ? On aura tout vu. Santana est vraiment bizarre où c'est une illusion ? »._

**Il n'y a pas de mal**. _Répond simplement la jeune Tueuse_. **Mais je pense que l'endroit que tu cherches est juste au premier étage.**

**D'accord, merci…** _dis_ _timidement la blonde, se retournant pour quitter la salle_.

_Quinn regarde Santana et cette sorcière blonde successivement et à plusieurs reprises lorsque : _

**Tu es plus jolie sans cette queue tigrée, en tous cas.** _Dis la blonde en partant, laissant une Santana plus rouge que jamais._

_La brune la regarde partir, devant une Quinn qui avait l'air d'halluciner devant la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux._

**Lopez** **!** _crie t-elle_

**Hum ?**

_Mais la brune ne regarde toujours pas son amie. Elle avait le regard fixée sur l'entrée lorsque Quinn se mit à soupirer d'agacement et décide d'employer la manière forte. En un rien de temps Santana se retrouva une seconde fois par terre, sans comprendre._

**Mierda ! Q ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prends ?!**

_La pauvre se débattait mais Quinn la maintenait fermement. _

**Je te retourne la question Satan ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ce matin ? Je sais que je suis forte mais en deux ans de lycée, je ne t'ai jamais battue ! Alors soit tu m'explique ton problème et tout de suite, soit on reste là jusqu'à demain matin, ça me pose aucun problème !**

_La brune soupire et s'explique._

**Je suis perturbée en ce moment…**

… **à cause d'elle, je suppose…** **?** _demande patiemment Quinn._

_Santana ne répond pas, laissant la blonde avec ses propres déductions. Celle-ci soupire encore et aide Santana à se relever pour continuer l'entraînement au combat, tout en continuant la conversation._

**Alors ? Tu es prête à éclairer ma lanterne là ? Parce que excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie mais j'ai de quoi lorsque je vois qu'elle est aussi gentille et avec une sorcière en plus !**

**Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Q.** _Dis simplement la latina, concentrée sur le combat_. **Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand j'ai vu cette fille ce matin, j'avais cette impression de l'avoir toujours connue, tu vois ?**

**Tu m'as dis qu'elle est en seconde année, c'est certainement pas la première fois que tu la vois…**

… **je ne l'ai jamais vu, Q. J'en suis certaine… je m'en serrai souvenue.**

**Et ben !** _Soupire la blonde_. **Heureusement que je te connais bien parce que à t'entendre, c'est comme si t'étais amoureuse de cette fille !**

_Elle rit doucement lorsqu'elle remarque que Santana s'est arrêté de se défendre, sans rien dire. Quinn la regarde alors, croyant halluciner._

**C'est pas vrai, t'es gay, Lopez ?!**

**Quoi ? N'importe quoi !** _S'énerve la brune en l'assénant de coup de poings que la blonde esquive sans problème, sourire aux lèvres_.

**Vu ton agressivité soudaine, laisse moi douter du contraire !**

_La brune s'énerve d'avantages et réussit à prendre le dessus en frappant son amie en plein visage. Sous le choc, elle s'arrête subitement et culpabilise._

**Merde Q… sorry. Ca va ?**

_La blonde la regarde avec un léger sourire, se massant la mâchoire._

**Oui, t'en fais pas…**

**On fait une pause**. _Dit la latina avant de s'assoir sur le banc, vite rejointe par son amie._

**Santana… tu sais que tu peux tout me dire à moi, je ne porterai pas de jugement sur ma meilleure amie.**

**Je sais ça, Q mais… comme je te l'ai dis, moi-même je sais pas ce que j'ai… en particulier depuis…**

… **depuis ce matin.** _La coupe Quinn_.

**Depuis que je suis dans ce lycée.** _Corrige Santana_.

_Devant le regard incertain de son amie, elle s'explique : _

**Tu te souviens de Sugar ? **

**Tu parles de la Tueuse blonde de l'année passée ?**

**Oui…**

**Je me souviens qu'elle et toi étiez proches avant qu'elle soit mutée à New York et… ?**

_Santana inspire profondément avant d'annoncer._

**On avait une liaison…**

**Vous … quoi ?**

_La bouche de Quinn forme un « o » devant le regard gênée de l'hispanique qui continue malgré tout : _

**Quand elle est partie, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je savais que j'aurai pu partir avec elle, il suffisait que j'annonce au proviseur qu'on était ensemble pour qu'il puisse nous muter toutes les deux mais… je n'ai pas assumé… j'avais peur du regard des autres et…**

… **donc… tu es gay ?**

**Oui.**

**J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais caché ça. Qui d'autre est au courant ?**

**Personne. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai pas assumé.**

**Ok, laisse-moi le temps d'assimiler tout ça…**

**Putain Q je te demande pas de l'assimiler ! Je m'en tape de ça ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu fermes ta bouche ! Je te préviens que si le lycée l'apprend…**

**Relax Lopez… je ne dirai rien, fais moi confiance…** _Elle marque une pause puis ajoute :_ **Et donc, Sugar et toi, c'est finit ?**

**Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle est partie.**

**Et… pour cette fille, là…**

_Les joues de la jeune Tueuse rougissent légèrement._

**Si tu parles de Brittany, je ne sais pas…**

**Je tiens malgré tout à préciser une chose…**

… **laquelle ?**

**Brittany n'est pas une Tueuse.** _Répond la blonde avant de rejoindre les vestiaires_.

_Santana soupire doucement, comprenant où voulait en venir son amie._

**Je sais.** _Soupire t-elle à elle-même avant de rejoindre les vestiaires à son tour._

_Avant même qu'elle n'y entre, elle s'arrête brusquement et tourne la tête vers le fond de la salle. Personne. Pourtant, elle sentait une présence… comme lorsque Brittany est apparût sauf que cette fois c'était différent… comme un pressentiment. Elle patiente quelques secondes puis rejoint finalement les vestiaires, pensant qu'elle devenait peut être parano._

**xxOxx**

_Une fois que la jeune Tueuse avait finit par quitter la salle, Amy apparut enfin avec un sourire mauvais. Elle s'assit en tailleur au coin de la salle, s'assurant qu'elle n'était à la vue de personne et prononça une formule magique avant de disparaître… et de réapparaître au gymnase._

**Te voilà enfin.** _Prononce t-elle en s'accroupissant, main droite posée à plat sur le sol. _**Bientôt tu t'ouvriras, et le monde tu détruiras. Aucune Tueuse tu ne craindras et bientôt tu seras en moi.**

_Elle sourit de plus belle puis se relève, regardant toujours au sol._

**Ma vengeance approche… et même toi, ma petite Willow tu ne pourras l'empêcher car cette force m'appartiendra à jamais.**

_Elle disparut ensuite, laissant son rire maléfique se répandre dans tout le gymnase…_

… _et Cordélia se réveille brusquement en criant, tout en sueur. Paniquée, elle regarde autour d'elle et comprends qu'elle a encore fait un cauchemar… elle espère du moins que ce soit cela car si c'est une vision, le monde est en danger. Willow en particulier._

**Ca a commencé.** _Soupire t-elle à elle-même._

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**** : **

_Précédemment : _

**Et où est-elle ?**

**Sous le lycée des Tueuses.**

**Moi je dirais que tu es stressée en ce moment, à l'idée de revoir notre** **petite sorcière préférée.**

**Pas du tout ! Elle ne me fait pas peur et encore moins ses petites protégées Tueuses ! J'ai seulement hâte d'en finir avec elle.**

oOo

**Salut, je m'appelle Brittany S. Pierce.**

**Santana…**

oOo

**M'enfin Lopez, concentre toi ! Ca fait deux fois que je prends le dessus !**

**Fais pas chier Q !**

oOo

**Le coach considère également que nous somme prêts et il se demandait si on ne pourrait pas organiser une petite fête ce vendredi pour encourager les joueurs et éventuellement, on pourrait peut être interpréter deux où trois chansons…**

… **je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée**. **Je vais en toucher deux mots à mademoiselle Chase, en attendant je vous laisse élargir quelques idées sur la décoration du gymnase pour la fête d'encouragement.**

oOo

**Désolée, je suis sous pression depuis une semaine…**

… **toujours à cause de cette vision, hum ?** _Comprit Alex_

oOo

**Je viens de me prendre la tête avec Rachel Berry donc je te laisse imaginer…**

**Tu parles de la sorcière de deuxième année qui parle tous le temps et qui se prends pour « miss-je-suis-meilleure-que-tous-le-monde » ?**

**Q., voici Brittany… c'est une seconde…**

**Salut**. _Dit simplement son amie à la grande blonde, l'air méfiant_.

**Tu es plus jolie sans cette queue tigrée, en tous cas.** _Dis la blonde en partant, laissant une Santana plus rouge que jamais._

**C'est pas vrai, t'es gay, Lopez ?!**

**Depuis que je suis dans ce lycée.** **Quand Sugar est partie, ça m'a brisé le coeur. Je savais que j'aurai pu partir avec elle, il suffisait que j'annonce au proviseur qu'on était ensemble pour qu'il puisse nous muter toutes les deux mais… je n'ai pas assumé… j'avais peur du regard des autres et…**

**Qui d'autre est au courant ?**

**Personne.**

**Je tiens malgré tout à préciser une chose…**

… **laquelle ?**

**Brittany n'est pas une Tueuse.**

oOo

**Ma vengeance approche… et même toi, ma petite Willow tu ne pourras l'empêcher car cette force m'appartiendra à jamais.**

_Cordélia se réveille brusquement en criant, tout en sueur. _

**Ca a commencé.** _Soupire t-elle à elle-même._

**I Ecran noir I**

**Bon, voilà ce que je suggère,** _annonce Rupert Giles, derrière son bureau._ **Les cours doivent continuer et ce, malgré ce que peut dire Cordélia.**

**Mais Giles,** _l'interrompt Alex._ **Cela fait une semaine maintenant qu'elle fait ce genre de rêve et vous savez aussi bien que moi que tout peut arriver !**

**Ecoute Alex… je sais que Cordélia a le don de vision et je ne mets pas en doute son avertissement mais que veux tu qu'on fasse ? Tu as une idée ?**

_Le jeune homme baisse la tête._

**Non.**

**Nous y voilà.**

_Il fut prit de court lorsque tous les professeurs entrent à l'improviste dans son bureau à savoir : Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, Andrew, Gunn et Cordélia._

**Désolé du retard.** _Annonce Willow._

**Et pour une fois Alex est en avance.** _Se moque Kennedy._

**J'avais quelques requêtes à formuler à Giles.** _Dis simplement le jeune homme._

**A propos de quoi ?** _Demande Cordélia._

… **Oh juste… par rapport à la fête d'encouragement de ce soir.**

**A ce propos,** _commence Cordélia en s'asseyant,_ **mes filles ont finit par être d'accord pour y assister jusqu'au bout…**

**Dis surtout que tu les as forcés.** _Réplique Gunn, ce qui lui vaut une légère tape de la brune._

**J'espère ne pas avoir à me servir de la magie.** _Soupire Willow._

**Ca suffit avec ces allusions !** _S'emporte Cordélia_. **Mes filles ne détestent pas tes élèves !**

**Elles ne supportent tout simplement pas les loosers.** _Ajoute Kennedy_.

**Kenn ! **

**Ben quoi, Will. Avoue que les sorciers du club d'Alex sont pas très futés. Exemple : Rachel Berry !**

**Cette fille est très douée !**

**Oh ça j'en doute pas ! Vu le nombre de fois où elle le revendique ! Ca en devient agaçant pour certaines de mes Tueuses… en particulier Quinn Fabray.**

**Evidemment ! Cette fille est la pire garce du lycée ! **

**Il n'y a pas qu'elle.** _Intervient Alex._

_Il se tut aussitôt lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a interrompu une dispute du couple et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire._

**Oh alors évidemment toutes mes Tueuses sont des garces sous prétexte que c'est moi, ô grande rebelle que j'étais, qui les encadres ?**

**Et sous prétexte que j'étais une garce au lycée ?** _Ajoute Cordélia._

**Stop, ça suffit !** _Les interromps le directeur_. **M'enfin quel âge avez-vous ?**

_Le silence régna dans le bureau durant quelques secondes lorsque Dawn prend la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée._

**Bon et sinon vous aviez quelque chose d'important à nous dire, Giles ?**

**Hum… oui.** _Il retire ses lunettes pour les essuyer et continue de parler_. **J'ai eu des nouvelles de Buffy aujourd'hui et il semblerait qu'elle ait des problèmes avec une de nos anciennes Tueuses.**

**De qui s'agit-il ?** _Demande Andrew_.

**Elle ne mentionne pas son nom dans son mail, ni les raisons des problèmes mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle viendra à l'institut ce soir accompagnée de Faith et de l'autre Tueuse.**

_Cette nouvelle rendait tous le monde heureux, en particulier Dawn à qui sa soeur manquait terriblement._

**Au moins, j'aurai le soutien de mon double.** _Dit Kennedy, l'air de rien et regardant en coin sa femme qui la fusilla du regard._

**xxOxx**

**J'arrive pas à le croire !**

_Les Tueuses de deuxième année étaient toutes dans la salle d'entraînement, attendant sagement leur professeur, tandis que Quinn et Santana entretenait une conversation inintéressante._

**C'est bon, Q… c'est rien.**

**C'est rien ?** _S'indigna la blonde._ **Parce que pour toi, le fait qu'une looseuse comme Rachel Berry sorte avec le capitaine des Quaterback du lycée, ce n'est rien ? **

**Pour moi, Finnocence est un looser, rien de plus. Je te rappel qu'il a rejoint la chorale ! **

**Et alors ? Il est toujours Quaterback, que je sache !**

**Ecoute, Q… **_soupire la brune_. **Tu ne vas pas faire toute une histoire sous prétexte que miss « big nose » sorte avec « gros tas » ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te mets dans ces états ! Finn est obèse et le pire looser que j'ai jamais vu. **Elle marqua une pause. **Et je te rappelle que quand on est une Tueuse, on doit passer notre devoir avant les relations amoureuses, d'autant plus que Hudson est un sorcier !**

_Sa meilleure amie allait répliquer lorsque Kennedy entra dans la salle de classe, apparemment de mauvaise humeur._

**Ok les gonz ! Je vais être clair ! Je suis de très mauvais poil aujourd'hui alors si j'en vois une qui se prélasse, je l'envoi direct à la chorale de monsieur Harris, c'est clair ?**

_Les Tueuses ne bronchent pas une seule seconde tandis que Santana et Quinn se regardait d'un air compréhensif et elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour deviner que leur professeur s'était sûrement disputé avec sa compagne. Santana se mit donc à penser au fait que son professeur était une Tueuse mariée à une sorcière et elle cru comprendre que leur relation doit être compliquée._

**xxOxx**

_Durant les cours, Cordélia, quant à elle, était seule dans le gymnase, repensant à tous ses rêves. Elle s'approche de l'endroit où elle avait vu Amy dans son cauchemar en soupirant. Elle savait qu'en parlant à Alex de tous ça, le jeune homme ne perdrait pas de temps avant d'en parler à Giles. Et elle savait que seul Alex arrivait à la prendre au sérieux. Elle a évité de mentionner qu'elle avait vue Amy dans son cauchemar car elle savait très bien que tous la prendrait pour une folle, même Alex. « Amy est morte, sous les débris de Sunnydale » lui avait dit Willow. Mais alors pourquoi avait elle eut cette vision ? Amy avait-elle survécu à la destruction de la bouche de l'enfer ? Etait-elle l'une des deux silhouettes qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves ? Etait-elle devenue aussi méchante que prétendait Willow ? La jeune femme fronçait maintenant les sourcils et s'accroupit près de l'endroit de sa vision pour le toucher de sa main droite. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant avoir une vision, mais rien. Ca se trouve, Giles et tous les autres avaient raison… peut être qu'il ne s'agissait que de rêves et rien de plus… mais depuis que Cordélia connaissait Buffy Summers, elle avait appris à se méfier des coïncidences._

**xxOxx**

_**Pendant ce temps, à New York**__ : _

**L'avion part dans 10 minutes mon ange, dépêche toi !**

**Ca va, ça va ! J'arrive !**

_Buffy se mit à sourire, se rendant compte que rien ne change au fil des jours. Elle pense au fait que la jeune Tueuse devait certainement les attendre à l'aéroport, dans l'impatience de retourner auprès d'une certaine personne et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être compréhensive. « Si cela me serait arrivé à moi, j'aurai certainement fait la même chose » pense t-elle en soupirant._

**C'est bon, B… pas la peine de soupirer, je suis là… on peut y aller.**

**A vrai dire…** commence t-elle en relevant la tête…

… **je sais ! Il va falloir foncer sur la route !** La coupa la brune en sortant de la maison accompagnée par sa femme. **Parfois je regrette « Super Red » ! **

_La première Tueuse sourit amusée en fermant la maison et se précipitant dans la voiture._

**Elle me manque, il est temps qu'on arrive à Cleveland.**

**Ouais… à croire qu'il nous a fallu le prétexte de la Tueuse en manque de cul pour aller là bas !**

**Faith !**

**Quoi ?** Réplique la brune. **Avoue que c'est vrai ! Ca fait 6 mois qu'on n'est pas retourné à Clev'hell ! **

**A cause de qui, hein ?** Reproche la blonde, s'installant sur le côté passager.

**Oh et bien dans ce cas, excuse moi de vouloir être seule avec ma femme sans ses acolytes de Scooby-gang dans les pattes !**

_La blonde fit la moue, devant le regard amusée de sa moitié. Cette dernière approche son visage au sien pour l'embrasser._

**T'es trop mignonne quand tu fais cette tête, bébé.**

_Buffy se mit à sourire lorsque Faith finit par démarrer la voiture. Elles arrivent toutes deux à l'aéroport pour rejoindre une adolescente de 17 ans qui les attendait patiemment. La Tueuse blonde s'approche de celle-ci pour lui dire bonjour avec un sourire._

**Ca va ? Pas trop stressée ?**

**Oh non, juste un peu.** Répond l'adolescente, ironique.

**Relax S, tout va bien se passer !** Ajoute Faith.

_La concernée soupire, d'avantages angoissée aux côtés d'une blonde pressée d'arriver et d'une brune déjà pressée de rentrer à New York pour de nouveau profiter de sa femme._

xxOXx

_**A Cleveland, bibliothèque**__ : _

_Santana révisait ses cours de démonologie dans un coin de bibliothèque lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre._

**Salut Santana.**

_La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle la reconnut._

**Salut.**

**Je peux m'assoir avec toi ?** demande la jeune blonde.

**Euh… ouais…** répond simplement Santana, sans comprendre.

_Lorsque la blonde pose son sac de cours pour s'assoir ensuite en face d'elle, elle se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, pensant que c'était les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle se ressaisit puis se concentre à nouveau dans ses cours et remarque du coin de l'œil que Brittany avait également sortit les siens. Son regard s'arrête à l'intitulé du livre « conséquences et contre-sorts » et elle se mit à sourire, pensant que ce livre l'avait sortie du pétrin il y a quelques jours._

**Ce livre te rappelle des souvenirs ?** Ne put s'empêcher de dire la blonde en souriant.

_«Mon dieu son sourire… » pensa la brune._

**On peut dire ça… mais ça reste qu'un livre de sorcellerie…**

**Un livre de sorcellerie qui permet de sauver les fesses tigrées de certaines Tueuses.** Répliqua la blonde en riant légèrement.

_Santana se mit à sourire bêtement._

**Touché.** Dit elle simplement avant de replonger le nez dans ses cours.

**Et toi, qu'est ce que tu étudie ?** Demande la blonde, curieuse.

**« Démons de niveau inférieur ».** Répond la brune en lui montrant le livre.

**Oh… intéressant.**

_La blonde plongea ensuite dans son livre de sorcellerie, sous le regard attentif mais discret de Santana. _

**Puis-je te poser une question ?** demande la petite brune. La blonde lui répond en hochant simplement la tête. **Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà vue ?**

**Tu as déjà oublié ?** demande la blonde, sans comprendre. **On s'est vues deux fois en deux jours…**

… **non je… je voulais dire « avant »… **

**Et bien, ce n'est pas possible, je suis à l'institut depuis le début de la semaine seulement.**

**Dans ce cas, comment se fait il que tu sois en deuxième année ?** demande la brunette sans comprendre.

**En fait… c'est ma mère qui m'a inscrite dans cette école. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a longuement discutée avec le proviseur et j'ai été prise en charge directement par mademoiselle Rosenberg. Elle a évalué mes capacités et pour elle, je suis trop compétente pour aller avec les premières années alors elle m'a fait passer une classe.**

**Donc tu dois être très douée… **Dis Santana, impressionnée.

**Disons simplement que j'ai un don particulier que j'ai commencé à développée seule… mais sinon je ne suis pas très douée avec les cours. Certaines personnes pensent que je suis une idiote… enfin, sauf Rachel, ma meilleure amie.**

_Santana eut de la peine pour la blonde. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et ne pas voir l'innocence et la gentillesse chez cette fille ?_

**Ton don particulier, je suppose que c'est celui que j'ai vu hier ? Alors tu arrives vraiment à te téléporter ?**

**Oui… mais j'ai parfois encore du mal à le contrôler… mademoiselle Rosenberg dit que c'est à cause des émotions.**

**Je te crois, elle m'a dit la même chose…** répond ironiquement Santana.

**Je la trouve gentille…**

**Hum…**

_Un silence retentit de nouveau lorsque Brittany demande : _

**Tu pensais qu'on s'était vues avant que je sois dans l'institut ?**

**Hein ? Euh… en fait… **

_« Mince, depuis quand je bégaye comme ça moi ! »_

**Non… c'était qu'une simple question…**

**D'accord…** répond Brittany en souriant.

_Aucune des deux n'ajouta le moindre mot lorsque des bruits retentissent derrière elles et Santana les avait reconnus, c'était trois des joueurs de foot de deuxième année : Finn le quaterback, Puck le mec à la crête qui avait la réputation de coucher avec toutes les filles et Sam, un blondinet avec une bouche aussi anormalement pulpeuse que celle de la brunette._

**Yo Britt !** **Ca va comme tu veux ?** demande Puck avant de repartir avec ses amis lorsque Brittany lui avait fait signe de la main.

**Ils sont super excités à l'idée de pouvoir jouer leur premier match.**

**Crois moi, je les comprends. Avec les filles on s'entraîne dur pour le championnat.**

**C'est toi la capitaine ?**

**Ouais…**

**Ça doit être beaucoup de responsabilité… et ça doit être très physique… je suppose que tu n'as aucune difficulté avec tes dons de Tueuses.** Dis la blonde en rougissant.

**C'est vrai que ça aide beaucoup… et puis entre Chase comme coach et Kennedy comme Tueuse professionnelle, ça forge le caractère.**

**D'après ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours, ton caractère est déjà bien forgé.** La taquina la blonde.

**Ouais… c'est vrai.** Dis simplement Santana.

**Tu seras à la soirée d'encouragement de ce soir ?**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.** Dis la brune à voix basse, pensant aux nombre de tour de terrain qu'elle et ses filles avaient subit en se rebellant contre leur coach.

**J'y serai aussi…**

_« Dans ce cas, j'irai avec plaisir.» pense la jeune Tueuse._

**J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partie du club de chorale d'Harris… alors tu chantes ?**

**Euh…** La blonde se mit à rougir.

**En fait, j'ai pas la magnifique voix de ma meilleure amie… mon truc c'est la danse.**

**Oh.** Fit la brune, impressionnée.

_Des images de la blonde en train de danser de façon sensuelle contre elle furent irruption dans son imagination, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Elle se mit une claque mentale pour se réveiller lorsqu'une tornade brune fit son apparition devant elle._

**Ah Britt ! Je te cherchais partout ! Il faut absolument que je te fasse écouter mon solo pour ce soir… et je me suis dis aussi qu'on pourrait répéter la danse… et faut que je te parle de…**

_« Dios mio mais faites la taire ! » Pense la latina, déjà exaspérée par la présence de l'autre brune et en colère contre elle pour l'avoir interrompu dans une conversation avec Brittany._

… **donc si tu fais rien de particulier on pourrait faire ça maintenant, qu'est ce que** **t'en dis ?** finit enfin par demander la diva brune à sa meilleure amie.

_Brittany hésita. Elle regarde Rachel, puis Santana et c'est à ce moment là que la petite brune réalisa la personne avec qui été sa meilleure amie._

**Santana…**

**Hobbit…** répond froidement la latina.

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'atmosphère lorsque la blonde finit par ranger ses cours à contre cœur et se lève tout en s'adressant à la brune en face d'elle._

**J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec toi Santana…**

**Ouais… moi aussi… on… on se voit ce soir de toute façon.**

_La blonde eut un grand sourire et lui fit signe de la main avant d'être tirée en arrière par sa meilleure amie. La brune lui fit le même geste de la main et tenta de se concentrer une bonne fois pour toute sur la description d'un démon qu'elle doit connaître par cœur. Mais elle avait beau tenter de se concentrer, son esprit était absorbé par sa conversation avec Brittany. Elle se demandait déjà pourquoi la blonde l'avait aussi facilement abordée sans crainte de leur réputation… puis elle pensa à la soirée d'encouragement qui était ce soir et au fait qu'elle allait certainement voir la blonde danser. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle ne vit pas sa meilleure amie Quinn arriver._

**Hey.**

**Hey Q. ça va comme tu veux ?**

**Pas trop en fait.** Dis la blonde paniquée.

_La brunette fronça les sourcils s'attendant au pire lorsque la blonde annonce, l'air dépitée : _

**Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir.**

**Et c'est pour ça que tu m'interromps dans mes révisions ?! Sérieux Q, tu ne changeras décidément jamais.**

**Je t'en prie San ! Tu auras tout le weekend pour réviser ! **

**Et tu fais ta blondie de service, comme toujours.**

_Santana se mit à soupirer puis range son livre dans son sac pour ensuite se lever._

**Bon, je suppose que je pourrais réviser demain...**

**Yes ! T'es trop géniale !**

**Ca, je savais déjà.** Répond Santana amusée avant de suivre sa meilleure amie en direction du dortoir des Tueuses.

_Au même moment, lorsque Rachel avait tirée Brittany en arrière pour aller dans la salle de fête, la brunette posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres._

**Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec Santana Lopez ?**

**On révisait et on discutait aussi… pourquoi** **?** Demande innocemment la blonde.

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mais parce que cette fille est la pire garce de ce lycée… et une Tueuse, qui plus est !**

**Rach… ! Santana est très gentille avec moi, tu sais. Et puis je n'ai jamais compris cette histoire de clan entre Tueuses et Sorciers. Pour moi on est tous pareil.**

_La brunette soupira en secouant la tête._

**Ta façon de voir les choses m'étonnera toujours Brittany Pierce… **

_Elles arrivent toutes deux à la salle et Rachel fut soulagée d'être seule avec sa meilleure amie._

**Bon… il faut que je te parle…**

xxOxx

_**Dortoir des Tueuses, chambre de Santana et Quinn**__** :**_

**Et celle là ? Elle est superbe !** s'exclame la brunette, sortant une robe du placard de la blonde.

**Trop courte !** Ragea Quinn.

Santana leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et rangea la tenue pour en ressortir une autre.

**Ok et celle-ci ?**

**Trop longue ! Enfin Lopez tu me prends pour Berry ou quoi ?**

**Mierda Q ! Tu me gonfles à la fin !** S'énerve Santana en jetant la robe sur le lit de la blonde. **Berry par ci, Berry par là ! Je comprends bien les raisons qui te pousse à la haïr mais là c'est carrément de l'obsession !**

**Je…** tenta la Tueuse blonde.

**C'est bon, dis rien va ! Tu es dingo de ton espèce de sorcier de quaterback ! Tu as des mauvais goûts et j'y suis pour rien mais bon…**

Elle soupira et se remit à fouiller dans l'armoire de son amie et elle sourit lorsqu'elle y trouva une magnifique robe bleue claire.

**Et ben voilà ! Petite cachotière, Q ! Je l'avais jamais vue celle là !**

**C'est… c'est pas la mienne… **Dis simplement la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

**Ouais aller…** la taquine la brune.

**Je te jure San… elle est bien trop belle pour que j'ai les moyens de l'acheter…**

**En tous cas elle est dans ton armoire et parfaitement à ta taille à première vue alors plus besoin de perdre notre temps !** Lui dit elle en lui tendant la robe.

Quinn la prit alors pour la détailler de haut en bas et finit par sourire, laissant Santana se diriger vers sa garde-robe pour sortir la sienne.

xxOxx

_**Début de soirée**__** :**_

Appartement de Willow et Kennedy :

Dans la chambre, Willow était face à son miroir, et tournait sur elle-même en détaillant sa robe de fond en comble lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

**Tu es magnifique.** Dit simplement Kennedy, adossée à l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés, la détaillant de haut en bas.

La rouquine marqua une pause mais ne se retourne pas pour autant.

**Tu rentres tard…** dit elle, tentant de paraître froide.

**Je patrouillais… **

… **comme d'habitude**, la coupa la rousse.

La Tueuse soupire de frustration et tente tout de même une approche auprès de sa sorcière. Il est vrai que depuis leur léger accrochage de plus tôt le matin, elles ne s'étaient revues, ni parler.

**Will, s'il te plait, regarde moi.** Ce que la sorcière fit. **Tu es encore en colère par rapport à ce matin, c'est ça ?**

**Non Kenn. Je suis en colère parce que TOUS les soirs tu patrouilles seule jusque tard le soir !** Replique Willow en la repoussant légèrement.

**Ma puce, tu sais pourquoi je fais ça… je suis…**

**La seule Tueuse étant donné que Buffy et Faith ne sont pas là pour assurer le poste, je sais !** la coupa la rouquine une seconde fois. **Mais comprends aussi que j'ai besoin d'être auprès de ma femme tous les soirs au lieu de m'inquiéter de quand ou SI tu rentres bien à la maison !**

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre, laissant une Kennedy désemparée, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire pour s'expliquer correctement avec sa femme. Elle se mit à soupirer puis alla à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la soirée.

xOx

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de fête :

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents dont ceux de la chorale, à l'arrière de la scène avec leur professeur.

**Bon, tout le monde est prêt** **?** Interroge Alex.

**« Oui, monsieur Harris. »**

**Bien… et vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien. En cas de débordement mademoiselle Rosenberg sera là.**

**C'est censé nous rassurer** **?** S'exclame Kurt Hummel

**Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est la sorcière la plus puissante de l'univers ?** S'indigna Mercedes.

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse et laissa Alex les encourager une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Cordélia dans la salle. Le jeune homme cru qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il constate que la brune portait la même tenue que celle qu'elle avait au bal du lycée de Sunnydale. Fidèle à lui-même, il prit son courage à deux mains en tremblant avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

**Salut.**

**Alex !** S'exclame t-elle avec un grand sourire. **Déjà là ?**

**Oui… euh… mes petits avaient besoin d'encouragement alors…**

Cordélia lui sourit alors, menant leur discussion au silence.

**Tu es… enfin, j'te trouve… cette robe te vas à ravir.** Ajoute Alex en bredouillant.

**Merci.** Lui répond Cordy, sourire aux lèvres. **J'ai été moi-même étonnée qu'elle m'aille toujours aussi bien.**

Le jeune homme ne put que lui sourire. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la brune s'exclame :

**Oh mon dieu !** S'exclame t-elle regardant derrière le dos de son ami.

Ce dernier se retourne alors et constate l'arrivée de Santana et Quinn, toutes deux superbes à souhait. Quinn portait sa robe bleue et Santana portait une magnifique robe rouge qui lui allait à merveille.

**Elles sont magnifiques.** Ajoute t-elle. **Je me demande où sont passé mes 17 ans.**

**Hey !** L'interromp Alex. **On est pas non plus du 3ème âge ! Regarde, même Giles est en pleine forme !**

La brune se mit à rire lorsqu'Alex ajouta :

**Je te sers un verre ?**

**Gin tonic, s'il te plait…**

**J'y vais de ce pas, charmante demoiselle.** Dis t-il en s'inclinant.

Cordélia continue alors de rire, pensant qu'Alex ne changeait définitivement pas. Elle vit ensuite Willow à l'entrée et s'approche aussitôt d'elle.

**Will ! T'es superbe !** Elle remarque ensuite que la rouquine faisait une drôle de tête. **Ca va pas ?**

**Si… si… je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un verre.**

**Alex est au bar, vient on le rejoint et tu vas me raconter. Où est Kennedy ?**

Le silence de la rouquine fut alors éloquent.

**Oh…** ajouta la brune. **Ok un petit verre te fera pas de mal.**

La sorcière la suivit alors sans ajouter un mot de plus et c'est à peine une demi-heure plus tard que le reste du scooby gang les rejoigne, Kennedy étant à l'écart de sa femme, ne voulant pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec elle et devant tout le monde.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Santana et Quinn étaient assises à la même table, entourées par leur cherleaders et regardaient avec ennui certains élèves se déhancher sur la musique. Santana avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un en particulier et Quinn faisait de même. En effet la brune était très impatiente de revoir Brittany et elle savait que s'il elle ne la voyait pas tout de suite, cela voulait dire que celle-ci était en train de se préparer pour le spectacle de chant.

Et c'est en effet 15 minutes plus tard que la musique s'arrête pour laisser tous les professeurs monter sur scène, micro en main.

**Hem… bonsoir à tous.** Commence Gunn. **Premièrement je tiens à remercier tout le monde d'être venu encourager mes petits gars pour le match…**

… **et mes filles ! **Ajouta précipitamment Cordélia.

**Oui… et je peux vous assurez, avec miss Chase, qu'on fera notre possible pour vous faire gagner sans avoir recours à la magie ! Je vais laisser maintenant la parole à monsieur Harris.**

**Merci Charles.** Dit Alex. **Bon, tout d'habord, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée… et sans plus attendre je vous demanderais de bien vouloir accueillir chaleureusement la « SlayWitch Academy » !**

Quelques applaudissements retentirent et les professeurs quittent la scène en laissant les élèves de la chorale se mettre en place. Rachel Berry était à l'avant de la scène avec Finn Hudson, dos à dos… ce qui rendait particulièrement Quinn nerveuse. Santana, quant à elle, remarqua aussitôt sa blonde derrière avec tous les autres. Celle-ci la remarqua également et lui fit un signe de la main que la brune lui rendit avec son plus beau sourire. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Quinn qui leva les yeux au ciel.

La chanson débute ensuite, laissant la plupart des élèves impressionnés et d'autres surpris… en particulier Quinn…

_[Rachel]_

_Sing it out,  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings.  
[Finn]_

_Sing it out,  
Girl, you got to be what tomorrow needs._

[Rachel]

_For every time.  
That they want to count you out,  
[Finn]_

_Use your voice,  
Every single time you open up your mouth._

[Tous] : 

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.  
_

_Cleaned-up corporation progress,  
Dying in the process.  
Buy yourself the motivation,  
Generation nothing.  
Nothing but a dead scene,  
Product of a white dream.  
I am not the singer that you wanted,  
But a dancer.  
I refuse to answer,  
Talk about the past,  
Sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away._

[Finn]

_Keep running!_

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
Sing it from the heart,  
Sing it till you're nuts,  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
Sing it for the deaf,  
Sing it for the blind,  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.

[Rachel]

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings!  
_

_Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.  
_

_[Rachel]_

_Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!  
_

_Sing it for the world,  
Sing it for the world.  
_

Durant la chanson, Quinn n'avait pas quitter le duo des yeux… en réalité elle n'avait pas quitté "Rachel" des yeux car oui, il était tant qu'elle se l'avoue déjà à elle-même : Quinn Fabray en pinçait pour Rachel Berry… tout comme Santana en pinçait pour Brittany, à l'inverse que Quinn ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle soit gay… et encore moins avec Rachel. Elle avait remarqué quelques regard de la brunette à son égard mais ne s'en était pas formalisé. Et mon dieu sa voix…

Quand à Santana, elle ne quittait plus Brittany des yeux depuis le début de la chanson jusqu'à la fin. Plus elle la voyait plus elle la trouvait diablement belle. La jeune blonde avait les cheveux détachés et avait un chapeau qui s'accordait très bien avec sa tenue. La brune se ressaisit lorsque son regard se porta sur sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas très l'air à l'aise.

**Au moins on sait maintenant que la voix de Berry est plus appréciable quand elle chante que quand elle parle !**

Quinn se força à lui sourire pour lui montrer son accord mais au fond d'elle, elle se mentait. Même quand la diva parlait, elle la trouvait extraordinaire. Et justement, la voix de cette diva la ramena à la raison :

**Hem… pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je m'appelle Rachel Berry et…**

**« Tout le monde s'en fou ! »** venait de s'exclamer une cherleader à la table de Quinn qui la fusilla aussitôt du regard. Mais la diva ne se laisse pas abattre.

… **je voulais tout simplement souhaiter bonne chance aux garçons et vous laisser écouter le prochain titre. **

Santana remarque par la suite qu'il ne restait plus que la diva avec Brittany sur scène et ses membres se mirent à trembler, pensant à ce qui allait arriver : la blonde va enfin danser.

_[Duo]_

_All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!  
__  
__[Brittany]_

_It's me against the music  
Uh uh  
It's just me_

_[Rachel]  
And me_

_[Brittany]  
Yeah_

_[Rachel]  
C'mon  
Hey Brit'ny?  
[Brittany]_

_Are you ready?_

_[Rachel]  
Uh uh, are you?  
__  
__No one cares  
It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
To hell with stares  
The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
No one's there  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
_

_[Brittany]_

_I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey  
__  
_[Duo]  
_All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya_

_Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long  
__  
__[Rachel]_

_Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down  
_

_[Duo]  
__Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down_

Ce qu'elle avait vu durant cette chanson l'avait mise dans des états inimaginables! « Brittany S. Pierce » Qu'elle ressemblance avec la star ! Et mon dieu cette façon de danser… et avec Rachel Berry en plus !

**Hey Lopez, tu baves !** Lui dit Quinn avec un sourire sadique.

**Toi aussi !** Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer la latina ce qui provoqua la rougeur des joues de la blonde.

La brune se leva et prit la main de sa meilleure amie pour s'éloigner des chearleaders. Quand elles furent à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, Santana commence à s'exprimer :

**Ok Fabray… j'ai compris ton petit manège ! **

**Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.** Réplique la concernée, visiblement ennuyée d'avoir cette conversation avec la brune.

**Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que je t'ai pas vue être en admiration totale sur Berry ?** Elle marqua une pause. **Dios moi dites moi qu'je rêve ! T'en pince pour la naine !**

**Arrête de…** commence la blonde, de plus en plus angoissée. **Tu délires complètement.**

**Oh bien sûr « Fabgay » ! Mierda Q, tu traînes trop avec moi c'est pas possible !**

**JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !** Hurle Quinn, les joues encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure.

**Ouais ouais… à d'autre ! Tu ne me la feras pas à moi ! D'autant plus que j'ai un Gaydar super développé !**

**San, je…**

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Brittany approcher. Santana suivit son regard et cru défaillir lorsqu'elle vit la blonde s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire.

**Bonsoir…**

**Hey… **

**Ça va ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ?**

**Oui… oui très bonne et toi ?**

**Pareil.**

**Cool.**

Quinn soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, une part d'elle les trouvant niaises, l'autre part les trouvant mignonnes. Elle simula un toussotement pour les interrompre et commença à rejoindre les cherleaders.

**Bon, je vous laisse hein… bonsoir Brittany.**

Brittany lui répond avec un sourire tandis que Santana tentait de la retenir.

**Q, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! On reprendra notre conversation, je te préviens !**

**Ouais ouais** **!** Crie la blonde en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Quinn partie, Santana et Brittany ne se quittèrent plus des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire durant des secondes qui semblèrent être des minutes pour les deux.

**Tu… tu m'accompagne au bar ?** Ose Santana.

**Avec plaisir.** lui répond la blonde avec son plus beau sourire.

La brune se dirigea alors vers le bar, suivit de près par la blonde et commanda deux Cherry coke, toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

**Ta robe est superbe San… je peux t'appeler San ?** demande innocemment la blonde.

**Euh… ouais pas de problème.**

**Tu peux m'apeller Britt, si tu veux.** Ajouta la blonde.

**Ok… euh… merci pour la robe, j'ai toujours trouvé que le rouge m'allait bien au teint.** Affirme la jeune Tueuse.

**C'est vrai.** Confirme Brittany. **Tu es très jolie.**

**M… merci. **

Les membres de Santana tremblaient tous au fur et à mesure que la jeune sorcière lui faisait des compliments. « Pourquoi je suis comme ça moi ?! »

**En tout cas tu danses très bien, tu ne m'as pas mentit. Et même si tu m'as dis le contraire, tu chantes aussi très bien.**

**Merci San.** Rougit la blonde. **C'était facile étant donné que c'était du Britney Spears… tu vois…**

**Tu lui ressemble beaucoup…** « et tu es horriblement sexy ! » pense la brunette.

La blonde se contenta de lui sourire et continue de discuter avec la jeune Tueuse pendant que, plus loin, Willow et Cordélia se déchaînait sur la piste de danse, à moitié saoule… sous le regard attentif d'Alex et Kennedy qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa dispute avec sa sorcière plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle finit par se lever de sa chaise pour aller calmer sa femme lorsque la musique s'arrête et une voix s'écrie :

**« Ok on s'absente quoi… 6 mois et tout le monde se lâche ? »**

Tous s'arrêtent de discuter, de danser et de rire pour s'attarder sur les interlocuteurs. Buffy venait tout juste d'arriver aux côtés de Faith et d'une autre fille

**Buffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !** S'écrit la sorcière rousse qui couru dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

**Will, tu es saoule ?** s'étonna Buffy.

**Nonnnnnnn ! C'est pas vrai, je suis pas saoule ! Je suis juste un peu pompette !**

**Putain, Red bourrée ça vaut le détour.**

**Faith ! **S'indigna sa femme.

La brune n'ajouta rien de plus, cachant l'envie de rire lorsque Kennedy déboula dans ses bras.

**Je sais que t'as pas l'habitude de ça, tout comme moi mais tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !**

**Euh… Thanks K. Moi aussi tkt.**

Tous les élèves étaient attendris devant les retrouvailles du scooby gang lorsque près du bar, Santana n'avait ajoutait un mot de plus depuis leur entrée. Elle restait fixée sur personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**San ? Ca va pas ? T'as l'air toute pâle !** S'inquièta sa nouvelle amie.

La brune ne répondait toujours pas, d'autant plus que la personne qui était avec Faith et Buffy s'approchait désormais d'elle.

**Salut Sanny…**

La brune n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Brittany qui fronçait d'avantages les sourcils et finit par répondre :

**Salut Sugar.**

_A suivre_


End file.
